1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, an information processing device, and a printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been known wherein an operator is allowed to set a plurality of printing setting items at the time of printing processing being performed by a printing apparatus. Examples of the printing setting items mentioned here include an item to which a sheet supply source is set, which indicates from which sheet supply cassette sheets should be supplied in the event that a printing apparatus includes a plurality of sheet supply cassettes. Also, for example, in the event that duplex printing can be performed by a printing apparatus, there is an item regarding which whether to perform duplex printing or simplex printing is set.
With such a printing apparatus capable of setting a plurality of printing setting items, a combination of a plurality of printing setting items sometimes results in an inexecutable setting at the printing apparatus. For example, in the event that duplex printing of heavy paper is mechanically impossible at the printing apparatus, an arrangement which allows setting of heavy paper as a paper type and then setting to perform duplex printing, the printing apparatus will malfunction. In order to avoid such a malfunction, a technique has been known wherein information indicating settable combinations regarding a plurality of printing setting items (hereafter, referred to as setting permission information) is stored beforehand, thereby preventing printing settings that disable the printing apparatus from performing printing processing (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-225754).
However, with a technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-225754, a problem occurs in a case in which an operator of a printing apparatus can newly register a sheet as a sheet which can be employed for executing printing processing.
For example, in a case in which several hundreds through several thousands of types can be newly registered as the types of printing sheets to be employed at the printing apparatus, it is difficult to prepare the setting permission information regarding each type. The difficulty mentioned here is in that it takes time and effort to prepare the setting permission information as to all the types of printing sheets, which also requires storage capacity to store the setting permission information.